Bond
by Big Meanie
Summary: Shadow and his newfound friend get more acquainted with each other until Sonic comes along... Sequel to "Trust'.


Bond

A/N: Well, here's a sequel to "Trust". I might change my OC's name in the future but nonetheless, friendship and fluff as usual. It took a very long time to write.

Shadow skated to the human's house with a flower in hand. Maya promised to spend time with the old hedgehog so he made sure he was early to start the day. He rang the doorbell and Maya answered, smiling down at Shadow as she took the Rose from him.

"Hi Shadow, good morning." She patted his head and he leaned into her touch making the young woman chuckle. She sniffed the flower, admiring the smell.

"It's pretty Shadow. It smells nice too."

"I picked that in the woods like the last one." Shadow grunted as he looked at the young woman in the eye. He took her hand and the two walked into the woods and into a clearing where they sat on a log.

"I told my parents I'd leave early, so they shouldn't be surprised that I'm gone." Maya told Shadow who sat by her on the log.

"Alright." Shadow grunted. He wasn't paying attention exactly as his mind was elsewhere. His ears twitched at the sound of birds singing in the trees behind them. The morning sun showed between the branches of the trees as Shadow looked up in a daze.

Maya looked at him and smiled, noting the curiosity in the hedgehog's eyes. Her giggles bring his attention to her.

"What's so funny?" Shadow grumbled.

"What's in your mind? You're thinking about something aren't you?" Maya teased him. Shadow frowned.

"I'm not used to interacting with humans. It still feels...weird." Shadow admitted.

"Aww, don't feel bad Shadow," The young woman pulled the dark hedgehog closer to her much to his refusal and held him in her arms. He looked up at her with a pout but gave in to the affection and snuggled his head into her chest. Maya smiled at him and nuzzled her nose with Shadow's, a soft purr rumbled in his chest.

"You like that, don't you?" The young woman teases the hedgehog and he makes a sound similar to a growl of annoyance, but he nuzzles his head closer to her nonetheless.

"I'm not trying to be a brooding mess Maya." Shadow grumbled.

"Oh Shadow, it's ok. I know you don't mean it." The young woman answers the hedgehog by giving him a little squeeze. He grunts in response to the unexpected affection but said nothing other then look up at the woman with a neutral expression.

"Thanks." He grunts.

After a while Shadow resumes sitting next to Maya on the log. He remained primarily silent their entire time spent together that morning until the human grew hungry. Shadow took her downtown to a cafe he and Rouge often visited and ate some fresh food and hot coffee together.

"I'm enjoying my time with you Maya. I know I don't look like it but I am." Shadow admitted in a grunt. He stirred his coffee lazily as he gazed to the side. Maya smiles at the hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow, you know I enjoy your company no matter what. You're a sweetheart even if you're mean and grumpy." The young lass was teasing the older hedgehog. She actually made him chuckle—a first all morning long. His smirk was short-lived however, when he spotted sight of the blue one grinning and making his aloof way towards them. Shadow growls, startling Maya.

"What's wrong Shadow?" She asks him just as Sonic makes his way towards their table.

"Hi Shadow! Who's your girlfriend?" Sonic winks at Maya much to her surprise. She smiles nonetheless.

"Hi Sonic. Nice to see you again."

"Long time no see Maya! How you've been?" Sonic grabs a seat and begins to talk to the human female much to the annoyance of Shadow who growled lower as he glared sharp daggers at his rival.

"Sonic, why are you interrupting our conversation?" Shadow growled. Sonic looks at him with a smile before growing nervous upon seeing the dark hedgehog's face. A large sweat drop appeared on the side of Sonic's face as he nervously fiddled his words.

"I-I'm sorry Shadow. I-I didn't mean to intrude on you and Maya's hangout. She's a good friend of mine too and I haven't got to see her in ages. Forgive me." Sonic stammered. Maya placed a hand on Sonic's pale shoulder.

"Shadow, don't be mean. Me and Sonic are good friends like you and I. Don't threaten him away." Maya said. Shadow looked at her before growling lowly at Sonic again.

"Fine. He can be with us." Shadow nearly whispered the end of his sentence but nonetheless, continued

eating his food and the rest of the time at the cafe was spent with Sonic.

X-X-X-X

Much to Shadow's annoyance, Maya allowed the blue speeder to join them back to the woods and Shadow scowled with his arms folded as the two chatted and laughed like he didn't exist. Shadow didn't want to admit or show it, but he actually jealous of Sonic for once. The human he befriended a month ago was a long-time friend of his rival. They way they spoke and chatted up like they wanted the whole world to hear 'em made Shadow's scowl deepen.

He wanted to sock Sonic and take his place on the log, but he knew he'd never be a smily goofy hedgehog like Sonic and if he did Sonic wouldn't let him live it down. He sighs and folds his arms tighter to himself until the day was over and he found himself walking Maya home with Sonic.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Shadow grabbed Sonic roughly, eyed cold as their noses touched uncomfortably.

"H-Hey Shadow w-what's up?!" Sonic squeaked, confused and nervous about the sudden aggression the elder hedgehog displayed.

"Why you ruined my time with the girl Faker? We was having a great time 'til your ass showed up." Shadow growled.

"A-Shadow What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Maya! I was having a great time being with her until you can along and took her away from me!"

"Took her away? Shadow I'm not trying to take anyone away! Why you're so uptight all of a sudden? We're good friends and that's it man!"

Shadow threw the younger hedgehog to the ground, eying him like he was garbage. He was jealous. The Ultimate Life Form was jealous. As Sonic rubbed his bruised arm and shifted his weight off his sore bottom he looked up at Shadow with fear and pain.

Making a 'Humph' sound as always, Shadow Chaos Controlled back to the forest and that the last time Sonic saw Shadow that day.

"Man, I gotta tell Maya 'bout this tomorrow..." Sonic mumbled...

A/N: Heh, this took forever to write and I just finished it last night. Since it took so long for a sequel to "Trust" I figured I fight the longevity of writing it and finish it. I don't know when I'll write the final part to this little series but until then I got this. As usual more fics'll come soon. I've written other stuff that'll be uploaded soon so be on the look out. Until then guys...


End file.
